bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel Aurelia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850147 |no = 8140 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 47, 60, 73, 86, 99, 112, 150, 160, 170, 180, 190, 200 |normal_distribute = 5, 7, 6, 7, 8, 6, 9, 10, 11, 10, 12, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 42, 57, 72, 87, 102, 114, 124, 132, 140, 148, 156, 164, 172, 180, 188, 196 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 8, 8, 6, 5, 6, 7, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 52, 67, 80, 91, 100, 107, 112, 117, 121, 125, 129, 133, 137, 141, 145, 149, 153, 157, 161, 165, 169 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 5, 4, 5, 6, 6, 5, 4, 5, 6, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = During the dark ages of Athensphere, the war slowly took its toll on the demigods. Having witnessed the endless carnage brought upon her people, Aurelia’s soul wept in silence. Amidst the death and destruction, a dark seed was sown within Aurelia’s bright soul. In time, her grief turned into spite towards the one who began the war. For the first time in her life, Aurelia felt a deep dark passion stirring within her. To end the ravages of war, she had to end the source of it all. With her newfound conviction, Aurelia picked up her harp and poured her soul into the birth of a new tune. A winged spirit emerged from within her, singing softly behind her ears an unholy melody that drained the life-force from anyone who had so successfully earned the ire of the benign demigod. |summon = La, la de da... Oh! You startled me! Please be more careful my dear. I cannot be held responsible should something happen to you… |fusion = You have my gratitude, Summoner. With this power, I can put an end to this madness. Fret not my children... It'll all be over soon. |evolution = Aahh...yes! That's it! My new tune is finally complete! *Chuckles* I wonder…will you listen to it? | hp_base = 4987 |atk_base = 1515 |def_base = 1603 |rec_base = 1778 | hp_lord = 7125 |atk_lord = 2165 |def_lord = 2290 |rec_lord = 2540 | hp_anima = 8017 |rec_anima = 2302 |atk_breaker = 2403 |def_breaker = 2052 |atk_guardian = 1927 |def_guardian = 2528 |rec_guardian = 2421 |def_oracle = 2171 | hp_oracle = 6768 |rec_oracle = 2897 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Grace of the Divine |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, 40% boost to Def, Rec & boosts HC, BC drop rate |lsnote = Boosts the BC and HC drop rate by 25% |lstype = Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Canticle of Ruin |bbdescription = Gradually recovers HP, all status ailments removed and negated & additional damage dealing effect to all foes at end of turn for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (2700~3100 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, 200% multiplier |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 21 |sbb = Aria of Finality |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly recovers HP & boosts Def relative to Rec for all allies & gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals (4000~4500 + 22.5% of healer's Rec) HP, 80% boost to Def relative to Rec, Fills 4 BC/Turn |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Song of the Seraph |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns & probable resistance against 1 KO attack for all allies |ubbnote = 50% chance |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Soul of the Divine |esitem = Harp of Aurelia |esdescription = 40% boost to Def, Rec & probable slight BB boost when attacked when Harp of Aurelia is equipped |esnote = 50% chance to fill 2~3 BC |evofrom = 850146 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Archangel Aurelia cannot evolve into Aurelia the Ascended |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Aurelia3 }}